Pain, Madness, Three Worlds, and Death
by Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon
Summary: This is a Percy Jackson Harry Potter Hunger Games crossover. Set after all wars and the rebellion. Gaea won the war. Every demigod that was in either camp during the war is dead. Except for one... Harry is frustrated. A Dementor is a life-threatening situation! And Neville is acting weird... Katniss is told she has three cousins. She sets out to find them. But... can and will she?
1. Tortured Into a New Home

**A/N: This is a Percy Jackson + Harry Potter + Hunger Games crossover. Set after all wars and the rebellion. I have made some significant changes to the** story line **, though. Of Percy Jackson, I mean. First of all, there are not seven but eight main Demigods. All of the original plus my OC Fiona. Fiona is basically the feminine equivalent of Percy. Done everything he did, been everywhere he had gone. They are twins. 100%. Both mom and dad. Like Connor and Travis, except they are twins. Percy and Fiona, I mean. So yeah. I think that is all I have to** sa **\- oh! Right.** Okay **so Fiona is also a former Praetor of Camp Jupiter because she beat Reyna in a duel. Kind of like what Hylla and Otrera had to do for the queen of the amazons title. But like I said, she is only a _former_ Praetor. Read my story and you'll find out why. P.S. No, it is not because Reyna or someone else challenged Fiona and won. Just read my story. **

* * *

Fiona's POV

It was burning, the pain immense. Pain... yes, pain. That was all she could feel. Just... pain. Everywhere. It was in her body and floated in the air. It seemed to taunt her. The only thing keeping her sane was Percy. Percy's comforting words, words of familiarity, of home, of love. He would always be there for me. Always.

We were in Hell. No, not Tartarus, Tartarus was worse. No, this was the Fields of Punishment. Gaea had won the war. She had killed the rest of the Eight. (If you don't understand, read my AN)Now only Percy and I remained. She knew his fatal flaw was loyalty so she gave him the worst punishment ever. Seeing me in pain and being unable to help.

We were not dead, oh no, but once Gaea claimed rulership of the Underworld, she didn't care. She killed the others, but left us alive to feel pain for centuries to come, only to let us go later on and have us live with the pain we had endured.

The punishment was _horrible_. I was chained above a large pool of lava larger than a football field. A thousand suns orbited my prison. The occasional fireball of lava jumping up and scorching a new part of my body, causing more agonizing screams to escape from my hoarse throat. Then, the occasional group of monsters that would come to slash their weapon through my back or punch me somewhere that was sore from lava burns. I should have gone insane long ago from the heat, lava, and torture, but... Percy. He was chained, just like me, in chains of Celestial Bronze. But he was far away in front of me about 100 meters away. He had a clear view of me being tortured and his anguished cries were the only things that kept me sane.

Every time a monster came to torture me, or lava came up to burn and scorch, he would cry, trying to demand my release. A deal, he proposed. But Gaea wanted to see him in pain so she didn't heed him any attention. The lava was enchanted so he couldn't even control it to command it to stay put. Riptide was tied around his neck so that it wouldn't reappear in his pocket, but where he also couldn't reach it due to his bonds. Every time I was free of any torture, he would sob comforting words to me. Saying that we would get out some day, that we would one day be free again.

Eventually, that day came after an excruciatingly painful torture session, with all of the monsters of Tartarus, all of the Giants and Titans and Gaea herself. I had passed out from the pain, but Percy told me what happened later on.

* * *

Percy's POV

I couldn't bear it anymore. Her screams were torture, horrifying shouts of pure pain. There she was, just there, 100 meters away. With her last horrifying scream, she passed out but the monsters just kept on coming, hacking their swords and weapons into her body. After another three hours of this, I began to cry, unable to hold it in any longer. I had endured this for quite a while already, but after ten millennia, I finally cracked. I only stopped when I saw Gaea's gargantuan figure walking up to me. She looked bored.

"Perseus. After ten millennia, I have finally gotten bored of torturing you. You and your dear sister will be allowed to leave. But where you end up," she paused with a malicious smile creeping it's way into her face, "is my decision entirely."

This got me worried. She was probably going to send us to someone else to torture us longer. But when I saw Fiona's chains drop limp, I nearly had a heart attack. She was over lava, she was going to get killed! But at the very last moment, a platform of land rose up to greet her limp body. A loud thump echoed through the cavern but I sighed a sigh of relief despite this.

"Take your sister and leave. A portal will open next to you. You will have three minutes to leave through it or you will be stuck here, forevermore." And with that, she disappeared and a trail of land rose up for me to walk on to reach Fiona. I froze when I reached her.

The little clothes she was wearing were worn and torn rags, almost shredded to nothing. What remained was stained scarlet, the blood of her many injuries seeping through. You could see each and every cut, bruise, and burn as clear as the light of day. And true to Gaea's word, a portal appeared next to me.

Through the portal, I saw a great grand castle and a very large lake with that was pitch-black, along with an eerie forest. The beauty of the castle awed me. But then Gaea's words surfaced.

" _You will have three minutes to leave through it or you will be stuck here, forevermore."_ She had said. The place didn't seem too bad, so I scooped up Fiona in my arms and made my way past the portal.

* * *

As I stumbled out of the portal, I looked at the castle and saw that there was a great big window. Through the window, I could see a countless amount of people sitting there, laughing and eating dinner, as if they had no cares in the world - which was probably true.

I didn't think. All that was on my mind was Fiona's well being. I looked down at her. Still as limp and injured as before. Her current state worried me so much that I summoned a massive wave of water and sent it at the window, sufficiently destroying the glass. But I didn't let the water pass the broken windows. I willed the water back to its rightful place. Only silence was heard as the people inside were probably wondering what happened. With the last of my strength, I ran as fast as I possibly could to the castle while shouting,

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! MY SISTER IS TERRIBLY INJURED! PLEASE, SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELP!" Then I collapsed, Fiona still clutched in my arms. My last sight was of all of the people in that room running out towards us. Then I turned myself in to Morpheus.

* * *

Harry's POV (a few days before Firenze comes and Trelawny is sacked)

The days were going along swimmingly. Most of my free time was wasted to detention with Umbridge. The scars on my hand were engraved deep within already. At least yesterday was the last day of those dreaded detentions.

"Wa's w'ng, 'Arre?" asked Ron with a mouthful of food, bringing me out of my stupor.

"Huh?" I said, half-consciously. Ron swallowed.

"I said, 'what's wrong, Harry?'"

"Oh. I-it's nothing, really."

"You really should tell Professor Dumbledore, ya know. About what Umbridge does to you in detention." He was talking about the scars on my hand.

"For once, you have said something relatively intelligent, Ronald," said Hermione, joining our conversation.

"What's this?"

"Little ol' Ronniekins has said something relatively intelligent?"

"Bloody hell, I didn't know he had it in him!"

"Agreed, Fred." I groaned.

"Will you two please just leave us alone?" I asked the older twin brothers of Ron.

"Of course, Harry," started Fred.

"Anything for you," ended George. Ron pouted at this. The mischevious Weasley Twins left, probably off to go prank someone.

Just then, though, I saw a massive wall of water flying towards the window of the Great Hall and destroyed it. No water nor glass ever touched solid land, though, as the water receded, bring the broken shards of glass with it.

The entire Great Hall was silent. Everyone was pondering what or who made the water do that. There was no bloody way that it was a natural occurrence. The Black Lake was half a mile away! But just then, the yelling was heard.

"HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP! MY SISTER IS TERRIBLY INJURED! PLEASE, SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELP!" it said. It was a masculine voice. At this, everybody rushed through the shattered window, Professor Dumbledore leading with the rest of the Hogwarts staff trailing him, along with the entire present school. I was just able to catch the eye of a collapsed boy with a younger looking girl clutched in his arms.

* * *

Everybody was standing there in shock. The collapsed boy's wrists and ankles were bright red, scratched, and bruised. There were also marks that looked suspiciously like chain imprints. His clothes where pretty intact with a couple of rips here and there. Apart from this, he had a lean but built build. He looked tall with messy raven-black hair that could rival my own any day of the week. The girl, though, was a completely different story.

Her ankles and wrists had the same marks as the boy's, but her clothes were barely clinging to the girl. The little clothes she was wearing were worn and torn rags, almost shredded to nothing. What remained was stained scarlet, the blood of her many injuries seeping through. You could see each and every cut, bruise, and burn as clear as the light of day. She shared the same trademark raven-black hair as the boy, along with a very lean and slightly muscular build. That was all I could make out of her and the boy.

"Quickly, children. they need help. Potter, Finnegan, Thomas, Longbottom, take this young man to the infirmary. Minerva(McGonagall), please take this young lady to the infirmary. I will see you guys there," said Prof. Dumbledore. They all nodded(including myself) and went to do their separately assigned tasks, the ones without an assignment re-entered the Great Hall, trying to finish the rest of dinner.

* * *

"How are they?" Prof. Dumbledore asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Both critically injured, and more so the girl. The boy is just exhausted. But the young lady... she has scars and burns from things I cannot place. It is as if she has been tortured in the depths of hell. The boy should wake in a day, give or take." Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you, Poppy. Finnegan, Thomas, leave us. Longbottom, Potter, stay." Seamus and Dean nodded and left the infirmary. I wonder why Professor Dumbledore asked Neville to stay? Prof. Dumbledore looked at Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom, judging by the look on your face, you know this duo." Neville looked surprised.

"Y-yes, P-Profes-s-sor."

"Can you give me any information on them?" Neville nodded slowly. Prof. Dumbledore looked at me.

"Harry, may you please leave us while I talk to Mr. Longbottom here? Return to your dormitory. Get a good nights sleep." I just nodded and turned to walk out of the infirmary, saying nothing. The doors closed behind me.

Neville's POV(Neville is a demigod son of Ceres. He was turned immortal by the Gods in hope of keeping one demigod that knows of his/her demigod status alive. When he is with familiar people, they see him as the age he should be. When in public with no one that knows him, he looks like the boy from the fourth book and movie: The Goblet of Fire.)

How was I to tell Professor Dumbledore that Perseus and Fiona were demigods? How do I tell them that I am one too? Should I even tell him? There will be consequences, won't there? A voice then spoke in my mind.

 _Relax, child._

Lady Trivia?

 _Yes, it is I. You may tell Dumbledore. He is my son. He has been trained by Chiron in the camp that he has made here in England._

He knows?

 _Yes. You may tell him. I suspect that he already has suspicions._

Then I shall tell him, Lady Trivia.

I felt the godly presence of Lady Trivia leave my mind. I looked at Prof. Dumbledore.

"I-I know your secret," I said. A smile was tugging at Dumbledore's lips.

"What secret?" I bowed to him.

"Hail, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, son of Trivia." I straightened.

"Ah, yes. She told you, I presume?" I nodded. "And you are?"

"Neville Longbottom, son of Ceres," I told him.

"Hmm. The Roman Goddess of Agriculture. That is why you exceed in Herbology, I suspect?"

"That is correct, sir." Dumbledore returned his gaze to Percy and Fiona.

"Now, can you please tell me who they are and how you were turned immortal?" I was shocked. How had he known? He waved it off.

You don't age as you should. Now, who are they?" I looked to a floor for a minute then said,

Perseus Jackson and Fiona Jackson,son and daughter of Poseidon," I revealed.

* * *

 **A/N: Tada! Done! R &R!**

 **DamHotDog**


	2. Response to Guest review

**This is a response to a review I got. Don't need to read if you don't want to. Next chapter is nearly done, but I can upload it now if you guys want it. Review if you want the next chapter before it is fully done! It explains a WHOLE lot of stuff though! (I think...)**

I understand where you are coming from, but no. Poseidon didn't break his oath again. Percy and Fiona are 100% brother and sister. Meaning Sally and Poseidon are both of their Mother's and Father's. My backstory to this is that when Poseidon "courted" Sally and Sally became pregnant, Sally had twins. Only thing is, Percy was born first, making him the older brother. Hope this helps you understand.

 **DamHotDog**


	3. Faulty Legends, Memories, and Prophecies

The color drained from Dumbledore's face.

"B-But, that's im-p-possible! They lived m-millennia ago! The legends say th-they died a hero and heroine's death during the s-second G-Giant War!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what do the legends say?"

"They state of two heroes, a brother and a sister, who were the twin children of Poseidon. They state that they went on many dangerous quests and participated in two wars. They state that they fell into Tartarus where they were tortured. They state that the siblings were set free, but killed because their blood was chosen to be spilled to raise Gaea. They state that those heroes lived millennia ago, long before our time. They could not possibly be _the_ Perseus and Fiona Jackson!"

"Ah, but it is I and her. Why is that so hard to believe?" asked a weak, new voice. Both Dumbledore and I whipped around only to see a very tired looking Perseus. When he got a good look at me, his face turned from one of exhaustion to one of shock.

"B-But she t-told me..." he trailed off. I bowed to him.

"Hail, Praetor," I said. Dumbledore looked at me quizzically.

"Praetor? You mean..." realization dawned on him, as he realized what I meant.

"Centurion Longbottom, you will _not_ call me Praetor, Lord, or anything referring me to be at a higher level than you," I smirked.

"And _you_ shall not call me Centurion, Praetor." A smile played on Percy's lips.

"Touché," came the reply. Percy looked hesitant for a moment then asked,

"Where am I?" I looked at Dumbledore. He nodded and left so that I could have some time along with Percy and his younger sister.

"You are at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scotland, England."

LINE

"So you are telling me that you were blessed by Hecate and are now an immortal and a wizard, that that person, Dumbledore, is a son of Hecate and is the headmaster of Hogwarts, which is a castle and a school of witchcraft and wizardry and is located in Scotland, and that you guys are in a war with an evil wizard dude named Lord Yorkie More? (A/N: trying not to be cliché)"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Firstly, it's Lord Voldemort and second, did you literally just sum up an entire five hours of explaining in just one sentence?" I asked him. Percy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yup," he said, popping the "p". I shook my head, laughing.

"But, Neville..."

"Yeah, Percy?"

"How did you become immortal?" I froze. I didn't expect this question. And even if I did, not this early. I looked down at the floor.

"When Gaea awoke, she started to slaughter all of the demigods in Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter-"

"I know. Once my and Fiona's blood was spilled, Gaea took us hostage and forced us to watch as she had her all-you-can-kill buffet." I smiled a sad smile. Even after being in Gaea's custody for ten millennia, Percy was still full of humor and jokes.

"Anyway, she slaughtered everybody in Camp Half-Blood," I paused. "and that includes Malcolm and Annabeth." I looked up at Percy. He had a pained expression on his face. Annabeth was Percy's girlfriend, and Malcolm, Fiona. It is always hard to lose someone you love.

"After that, she went to Camp Jupiter. I was a coward back then, so I hid. When Gaea finally went, I looked around Camp. It was a wasteland. A little while later, the Gods came and they were desperate to continue the demigod race so they turned me immortal. Hecate then blessed me so I could attend Hogwarts and try to forget about my demigod life. They faded soon after, and with this war, it's hard to forget about my demigod life." I thought that cleared everything up, but apparently not, judging from the quizzical look on Percy's face.

"So... if you are immortal and Hecate blessed you ten millennia ago, how are you still here and wouldn't the professors that attended Hogwarts recognize you from their own school years?" I blinked. Huh. Percy is smarter than he looks.

"Every time I finish my seven years at Hogwarts, I wipe every memory ever made of me in every human mind. I then force myself to forget all of the magic I learned so that I can restart school and not look like I've been in seventh-year classes." Percy nodded.

"Very clever. Now, onto other subjects..." he said tailed off, looking at Fiona. I followed his gaze, remembering the state of which they were found. Meaning Percy and Fiona, of course.

"What happened to you guys?" I whispered. Percy sighed as if he knew that he could delay the inevitable no longer.

"Gaea likes to torture heroes with their fatal flaw." I looked at him expectantly.

"And your fatal flaws are..."

"Mine is loyalty. Fiona's is selflessness."

"So… what did Gaea do to guys?" Another sigh from Percy.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." I thought for a moment.

"You could give us the memory and we could go to Professor Dumbledore's office to see it in his penseive?" I suggested. Percy looked at me and shrugged.

"Sure. But on a few conditions..."

LINE

Dumbledore's POV (The next morning in the Great Hall)

I was severely worried. Why would the boy want this? Maybe to protect his younger sister? It makes no sense! But I must follow his conditions if I want to know what happened to him. Neville says that Gaea _did_ use their blood to rise, but that they did not die. He said that Gaea captured and tortured them. Time to see if it is true. **(A/N: Sorry if Dumbledore is a bit out of character.)**

"Students!" I said while standing up. Everybody looked up at me expectantly, including the staff.

"Last night an incident took place here. Two siblings were found outside, severely injured. They have obviously both gone through torture, by the looks of the scars on their bodies. The boy, Perseus Jackson, was not as badly injured as the girl. He awoke yesterday and has agreed to give us his memories of what happened to him. But first, a bit of information on the duo.

"Their names are Perseus and Fiona Jackson, the latter being the younger sibling. They have gone through much more than all of you combined-"

"That's rubbish! Harry has gone through more than anybody in the world, hands down! **(A/N: idk the British way of saying "no doubt")** " yelled the Weasley twins, Fred and George. I smiled down at them.

"Well, Mr. Weasley And Mr. Weasley, these two have, in fact, gone through more than Harry. Actually, just one of them has gone through more than all of us combined. Professors, students, and Harry." The twins huffed in defeat.

"Back to the point, they are very strong and I advise you not to anger or irritate them. Also, they are half-bloods."

"Excuse me, Professor," said a Ravenclaw girl, Alexandria. "but why is their blood status important?" I beamed at her.

"It is relevant because they are not _our_ kind of half-bloods. They are half-bloods, as in half human and half Greek God."

LINE

When the students' uproar died down, Hermione Granger of Gryffindor spoke up.

"But sir, Greek Gods don't exist." I was about to answer them when a different voice beat me to it.

"Yes, they do. My sister and I are living proof." We all looked to see Perseus Jackson limping towards us, leaning on Neville Longbottom. Perseus looked at me.

"So, have you showed them yet?" I looked at him.

"No, I was getting to it. I shall show them as soon as you are ready."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," the boy grumbled. I smiled and made a very large screen connected to my penseive.

"This screen will show what is being played in my penseive. Minerva, the memory, if you please." Minerva nodded and gave me the memory that Neville had extracted with Perseus' permission.

"But wait!" screamed Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. "You have yet to state who their godly parent is," he finished with a sneer. I could only sigh. The boy has yet to meet the children of Poseidon and he is already doubting them. Perseus answers him.

"My father is Poseidon, Lord and God of the seas, father of horses, the Stormbringer, Earthshaker, and one of the Big Three." Every student was shocked to hear that his father was such a powerful god. I believe that some of my fellow staff was also shocked. Surprisingly, Dolores was quiet the entire time.

"Anyway, let us continue," he finished, looking at me expectantly.

"Yes, let us begin." And with that, I poured the contents of the glass Memory Vial into my penseive. What was shown horrified me.

Percy's POV

I didn't want to watch everything happen again, but I did. And it terrified me to the pits of Tartarus and back again. I hope that no one will ever have to go what Fiona and I had gone through.

 _Flashback_ ** _(A/N: what is shown in the penseive, but Percy is remembering it. So the whole flashback thing is what is being shown in the penseive, but with Percy's emotions as a bonus)_**

"You thought you could run away? Well, you were mistaken! I already have your sister from Tartarus, and I shall use her blood to fully wake me. Your blood shall join hers! You and your dearly beloved sister will be the two demigods to have decided and doomed the fate of the gods!" Gaea declared, giving out a malicious laugh. Ephialtes was holding me and the other demigods were fighting the other titans and monsters. When Gaea stated that she was holding Fiona, my younger sister, hostage, my heart filled with guilt and hope. Guilt for leaving her in Tartarus. Hope that she was still alive. I recalled what had happened in Tartarus.

 _Flashback_ **(A/N: This is a flashback that Percy has during that time. So this is basically a flashback in a flashback)**

"Go, Percy! You are vital to this war! The demigods cannot afford to lose you! Go! I will hold the button!" yelled my sister while fighting off a horde of monsters.

"NO! I cannot leave you to die! You are much more valuable than me! You can determine if one is a demigod and who their parent is if they are in fact, a demigod! You can create hurricanes worthy of Cat. 10 if there were such a thing and maintain them for hours without breaking a sweat! I could never do that, and will never be able to! You are more powerful than you think! Also, all of your blessings, they also count into this! You are worth so much more than me! Please, let me take your place! Please, sister! Please..." I broke down crying as Bob A.K.A Iapetus pushed me into the elevator. Fiona was blessed more times than any demigod, she was blessed by and like the following:

•Athena: Can use telepathy. Only for communication and sensing where people are.

•Mars: Can perfectly use any and every weapon without difficulty, even if it is unbalanced.

•Apollo: Healing touch. This ability will not sap her strength.

•Zeus: Will be able to travel in my domain without fear. Can summon lightning at will. Immune to electric shocks and lightning.

•Hades: Can shadow travel and control Hellfire. Shadow traveling will not sap her strength. Can summon the dead. Can see perfectly well if not better in the dark.

•Hephaestus: Immune to fire but can still be burned by lava. Can produce and control fire.

•Demeter: Can identify every living organism from my domain. Can control plants like any child of Demeter.

So basically she was an OP(overpowered) demigod. Everybody seemed to love her. Even Athena, who usually hates us "sea-spawn scum". Even dad blessed her with the ability to shape-shift into anything she wished!

Fiona looked back at me and gave me a warm, sad smile. My heart leaped out of my body and my stomach fluttered. My little sister... there was no way in Tartarus that I was going to let her give herself up to Gaea!

"I'm sorry Percy. I want you to take Supernova and Cyclone. Go and kill some monsters for me." She then shoved her two identical swords that were basically replicas of Riptide and could also turn into a pair of earrings into my hands. I examined them. On one blade, Σούπερ έκρηξη(Super explosion) was etched into the Celestial Bronze. Κυκλώνας(Cyclone) was engraved on the other. Then, a powerful force shoved me roughly into the elevator and the doors closed, sealing away any hope that I had left of saving my sister. I looked at Supernova and Cyclone, Fiona's final words replaying in my mind over and over again like a record player.

 _"_ _Go and kill some monsters for me."_ she had said. I stood up. I silently promised to her that I would, and I intended to keep that promise with all my heart.

 _End flashback_ **(A/N: Well, the one of Tartarus. Also, if you are confused, let's just say Annabeth ran into the elevator after Percy and said nothing. Or you can say she never fell into the pit. It doesn't matter. Won't change the storyline or anything. )**

"Aww! Feeling sorrow, little demigod? Don't worry! I only broke her a little…" Gaea's words broke my heart. But they also stirred something in me, something that I've never felt before: hatred.

"What did you do to her?!" I screamed. Gaea laughed.

"Oh, it's nothing of your concern." She looked at Ephialtes. "It is time."

Ephialtes nodded and dissolved into the Earth, bringing me with him. It kinda felt like shadow traveling.

When my body regained a solid form again, Ephialtes and I were standing in front of a cell. Inside the cell lay a body that showed a half bare back covered with lashes, scars, and burns. Blood littered the floor and walls, pooling slightly on the floor. The figure was bleeding out, but not enough to be fatal. The body was on the ground, laying on its right side so I could only see the bodies back. But I knew who it was. The slender figure, the wavy raven-black hair… it was my sister. The one that I had abandoned in Tartarus, the one that I had left to the mercy of Gaea.

As I felt Ephialtes' grip on me loosen and the door of the cell open, I rushed forward to my sister.

Once I reached her, I fell to my knees and put a hesitant hand on her rib-cage. The skin was cold. Almost lifeless. Frantically, I put two fingers on her neck and felt around for a pulse. It was there, but it was very faint, like a ghost of a pulse. I turned around to see the door closed and Ephialtes smirking.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I screamed in rage. Ephialtes only smirked even more.

"P-Percy?" It was faint, barely a whisper, but I heard still heard it. The once melodic voice of my sister was now cold, broken, sad… lifeless. It was nothing like it used to be, and it broke my heart.

"I'm here. It's going to be okay. I'm here." I reached out and cradled her in my arms.

"I'm here. It's going to be okay. I'm here…" I trailed off, my voice breaking into small sobs. A slender hand lightly touched my cheek, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Percy…" I sobbed even more and looked at my sister.

"Yes, I'm here. Please, just open your eyes. Let me know you're okay. Please…"

"Y-You're not an illusion…" I looked down and saw little slits of sea-green eyes looking up at me. They were barely open, but it was enough. I could see the pain and sadness in her eyes. Visions of torture. But most protrudent of all: relief.

"Of course I'm not! Oh, Fiona, what did they do to you?" I whispered. I heard a soft chuckle. Had it come from Fiona?

"It doesn't matter what they did to me-"

"What are you talking about? Of course it matters!"

"All that matters is that we're together now." It shocked me as I realized it was true. Just then, Ephialtes decided to interrupt.

"This is all very amusing and all, but I'm on a schedule." With a snap of his fingers, Fiona and I found ourselves chained to a bared platform made of dirt. The sensation of dissolving into the Earth filled me once again.

LINE

In front of us, on their knees, was the rest of the Eight in chains. Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth… When we appeared, the six of them looked up in shock.

"You found her…" said Piper.

"Ah, yes. Such a nice little reunion! Sorry that I have to break it up!" Gaea cooed.

"Let us now spill your blood." Gaea looked at Ephialtes and he slashed his sword across my face, making a scar that ran from my right temple, through my right eye, across the bridge of my nose, and down my left cheek. I cried out. He did the same to Fiona except this time, it was on the opposite side and he drew the scar slowly, making it deeper and longer. This rendered her left eye useless and blind and the scar ran down to above her heart. The sword partially cut through Fiona's sports bra. Fiona screamed a blood-curling scream full of agony and started writhing in the bonds. After a few moments, she went limp. I went into full panic mode. Gaea laughed and dissolved into the Earth. When she reappeared, her eyes were open and you could feel power rolling off of her in waves.

"Oh don't worry. She's still alive. I want her to live through all of this and make her watch as I destroy her home." Gaea was cruel, nobody could deny that fact. With a wave of Gaea's hand, a wave of water crashed down on Fiona and I. The water healed my wound as well as Fiona's, leaving only a scar in its wake. My right eye was still good, while Fiona's left had been rendered useless. The water also woke Fiona up. We were forced to watch as Gaea wreaked havoc on the camps and slaughtered the demigod race. I looked away as Gaea killed the Eight, I couldn't bear to see their deaths. Once it was all over, Gaea took us to Olympus.

The gods weren't on Olympus. Gaea laughed.

"You see how hopeless you are now? The gods have left you! They do not care for you! YOU HAVE NO MORE HOPE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Gaea cackled. It chilled me to the bone. Gaea then started to rampage Olympus, leaving it in ruins. Even though I wasn't the gods' number one fan, I didn't want such a beautiful city such as Olympus in ruins. The intricate marble designs, the gods' thrones… it was just too much.

Gaea then brought Fiona and I to the Fields of Punishment. She took over Hades' status as Ruler of the Underworld and conjured a cell in which Fiona and I were kept. Gaea kept us there for a few weeks, letting the truth of what she had done sink in. She provided us with food, water, and clothing. It wasn't much, and I still had an intense hatred for Gaea. After a few weeks of Gaea letting us rest, heal, and catch up, the torture began.

Fiona and I were just about to go to sleep when Gaea showed up.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry, but there'll be no sleep for you two tonight. No, tonight, the _real_ fun begins!" Our small cell then changed and morphed into a large pool of lava withtwo small platforms of land on opposite sides of the pool. Above one platform, a set of chains made from Celestial Bronze hung. A second set of Celestial Bronze chains lay on the platform.

On the other platform, there was a large raised surface. On the raised surface hung more Chains made of Celestial bronze. Gaea first took me to the platform with the raised surface. She chained me to the surface with the Celestial Bronze chains. The effect was immediate. I could feel my strength sapping away and my powers being rendered near useless. I was right side up and had a clear view of the other platform.

Gaea took Fiona and hung her arms with the hanging Celestial Bronze chains. She then attached the second pair of chains to Fiona's feet, making Fiona hang in the air in an eagle spread position.

"You shall now know real pain. I will make you suffer until you are on your knees begging me to end your misery, and even longer furthermore! To add to your eternal torment, I will curse you with the blessing and curse of immortality." Gaea snapped her fingers and I felt a rush of power flow through me. Memories from when I was eight surfaced.

 _Flashback_

"Look at this little runt! She's in third grade and she still can't read!" Said Josh, an eighth grader that liked to pick on Fiona and I a lot.

We were in a locker room and Josh was holding Fiona by the neck up against a locker. I was hiding behind a row of lockers. Josh and his group of baddies laughed at what Josh said.

"C-can you p-please let me go? I-I didn't do a-anything to why-you," Fiona whimpered, fear evident in her voice. Josh just pushed her against the locker harder and squeezed his hand a little, making Fiona wince.

"You know what? No. I can't let you go. Cause it's just too much fun being with you!" Josh squeezed his hand a little bit harder and Fiona started clawing at his hand, trying to get him to let go as not enough air was reaching her lungs. This scene got me over the top. I gathered up my courage and stepped out of my hiding place.

"Let her go!" I said. Josh and his gang just laughed.

"Or else what?"

"Or-or else… or else I'll have to beat you up!" I said confidently. Josh laughed again and he let go of Fiona. She fell to the floor, gasping for air. Josh advanced on me and proceeded to beat me up. I never regretted taking those hits because as long as Fiona was okay, I was okay too.

 _End Flashback_

I smiled slightly at the memory. That day when we went back home, Mom asked me why I had a black eye. Once she found out, she called the school and unenrolled us. She got us into a better school afterward.

"Well then. Now that we are all settled, let's begin!

 _End Flashback_ ** _(You know, the great big one? Yeah. On with the story.)_**

The memory then went on to show little bits and pieces of our 10 millennia stay in the Fields of Punishment. When the video ended, everybody, including Dumbledore and Neville, was gaping at me in shock.

"I swear, you all are going to catch fish," I said. They all closed their jaws at that comment. Then, before anyone could say anything, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and in stumbled a crazy looking lady with gigantic glasses and wild hair. Her eyes were glazed over and she pointed to a boy at the table of red and gold. She then said,

 _This year at Hogwarts may be rough,_  
 _For others will come, through the ruff._  
 _Three cousins and another, but just a friend,_  
 _Shall help you in your search of man._  
 _Continue school, without fail,_  
 _Or else the consequences may be fatal._  
 _Lose many friends in the upcoming war,_  
 _So heed my warning before you're torn._  
 _Conquer and befriend those that you can,_  
 _Before you also lose all of them._  
 _Do not divide, stick to the plan!_  
 _And fight together as a clan._

Then, she looked at me and said,

 _The Sea-God's two half-bloods shall travel the land,_  
 _Fire's new child accompanying them._  
 _To face the Dark Lord and prevail,_  
 _One shall fall behind the veil._  
 _A loved one of a friend to be found again,_  
 _But the eldest of all's fear will have been risen._  
 _These three shall travel to Scotland,_  
 _Magic's ancestry, not forgotten._  
 _But! Beware the corridors dark,_  
 _For lurking there, a notorious remark._  
 _Learn magic, at this school specific,_  
 _And find the answers to questions given._  
 _The Olympian Gods need help, once again,_  
 _And this time his second will not be forgiven._

Two new prophecies were just given, and they shook me to the core.


	4. Discontinued

Hi guys. This isn't an update. I'm not going to soften this blow - I'm discontinuing all of these stories except for Percy The Unknown. The reason for this is because I have sort of gotten bored of the story ideas. Also, I am quitting Fanfiction. I will continue to read stories, but I will no longer write. If you wish to read more of my writing, I am now on . My username is DamHotDog and I currently have two stories up: Ask Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Katniss Everdeen, Marvel, or DC and All I Wanted Was a Normal Life. I'll give you guys the summaries if you want to read them.

* * *

Ask Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Katniss Everdeen, Marvel, or DC:

Okay, so this is just one of the "ask the -" stories. You can ask a question for any PJ character (all books, no Kane Chronicles. Trials of Apollo and Magnus Chase is fine as long as it is only from the first book) or characters! Same for Harry Potter, the Hunger Games, and Avengers! I have read all HP(including the Cursed Child and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) and HG books. If it is a Marvel question, it can only be from Spider-Man: Homecoming, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Infinity War, Captain America: Civil War, and Black Panther(2018). If it is a DC question, it can be from anywhere. I have only watched the Netflix series of YJ and JL, but I have read enough fanfic to know about Jason, Damian, and Tim. I also have a lot of funny YJ and JL pics on my desktop. Mostly batfam. I might put a few in for each chappy. So... yeah. Ask away, y'all! Truth or dare is also allowed! (not the movie, plz. I have only seen the trailer and it gives me the creeps.)

* * *

All I Wanted Was a Normal Life:

Persephone had a mortal friend by the name Bruce Wayne. She met him in Gotham the night his parents died. They became the best of friends until the Gods just had to separate them. Persephone, or Percy, as she prefers to be called, told Bruce of her heritage and told him that she wouldn't live past 16.

After Percy leaves for the last time, Bruce is heartbroken, knowing that he won't see her beautiful smile, hear her melodic laugh, or get lost in her wondrous sea-green eyes ever again. He sets off on a journey and becomes the Batman in her honor. He adopts Richard "Dick" Grayson and they become the Dynamic Duo. But no matter what Bruce does, he can never get over his first true love.

Percy is relieved that she didn't die in the Titan war. But with reconstruction and new campers coming like a flood, she can never find the time to visit Bruce. When she finally does, though, Hera kidnaps her and the Giant War begins. Reconstruction fills up Percy's schedule once again. This time, though, Percy needs to help campers from CHB and CJ get over the grief of war. Percy knows that she can't leave yet, as she is their leader and if she leaves, the Camps will break down into Chaos.

It isn't until her 27th birthday that she finds the time to visit Bruce, where he is already 31 years of age.

Her visit, though, is delayed as the Joker kidnaps her and puts her through two years of torture as bait for Bats.

As Percy is about to die from a bomb, Spider-Man from an alternate universe helps her.

Will Bruce ever see the love of his life ever again? Will Dick get an adoptive mother? Will Peter be able to make a new life here in this alternate dimension? Will Percy be able to move on from what the Joker did to her?

Only time can tell.

Oh wow, you guys. I just realized that everything in this could literally be my first chapter. Ha! Anyway, enjoy the story! Oh, and I don't own anything other than the plot!

* * *

So there you have it! That's all, you guys. I'm really sorry, please understand. Percy The Unknown should be up soon! Also, all stories(including Percy The Unknown for fanfiction writes only, not if you're on wattpad. All other stories may be adopted for wattpad) are now up for adoption! Just PM me. My profile will still exist, I'll just not be active.

Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon


End file.
